The Legend of Korra and the fruit samurai
by Justrayawesome
Summary: Korra and a young boy named Justin must bring peace to the world and defeat the evil that try to disrupt the world's balance.


**Hey I wanted to say sorry for the people who wanted this to be a Blade story but I think it's hard for me to create villians with limited numbers so I'm changing it to Gaim for two reasons one it is one of my favorite Rider series and two it's easier to create antagonist for each season. So again I'm sorry for the Blade fans in here.**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own The Legend of Korra or Kamen Rider. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**"**Earth" Kyoshi earthbends one rock to the right, and earthbends another to the left. "Fire" Roku firebends three fire punches to the right, and then turns around and bend an arc of fire. "Air" Aang airbends in a breakdance motion and then airbends out of his hand and foot while on one leg. "Water" Korra water bends a glob of water to the side, and then bends another around herself then sends it flying.

"When I was a boy, my father Avatar Aang, told me the story how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, and Kamen Rider Agito transformed the Fire Nation Colonies into the United Republic Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to and end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar and the Kamen Rider began anew."

* * *

In our own universe at night a young teenage boy about sixteen years old was in his room. Along the walls were many Kamen Rider and Super Sentai posters and on his shelves were many toys and cosplay items from those series. He had the most off the series Kamen Rider Gaim. In his closet there was the Gaim costume completed with a helmet. The boy was rewatching the first episode of Gaim.

Then boy is Filipino with lack hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a dark blue jacket. Around his waist was the Sengoku Driver from Kamen Rider Gaim with the Lockseed holder and Musou Saber attacked to the belt. There was a shooting star outside his window and saw it, "I wish I was a Kamen Rider." He then smiled to himself, "That would never happen, but it's fun to wish." He then looked at the time and saw the time, "Dangit I need to sleep."

An hour later when the young boy was sleeping his Sengoku Driver, Musou Saber, Lockseeds, and Daidamaru started to glow, and a new Lockseed with a star on it appeared and said LS-?.

The next morning the boy was again watching Kamen Rider. He decided to collect all of his Lockseeds and notice a new one, "Lockseed-? I wounder what it does?" He took it in his hand and pressed it.

**Wish!**

"Nani?"(What?) The boy said. He shrugged and put it in his Sengoku Driver.

**Lock On!**

At that Gaim's standby music was playing, it was a samurai warlord music mix with techno music. The boy slashed the Lockseed activating it.

**Soiya! Wish Arms: Making Dream Come True!**

Hearing that phrase this caused the boy to wounder. He then saw the Driver, and the rest of his Gaim toys starting to glow. "What the heck it happening!" He said as the light overtook him.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a middle of a park. When he got up he saw multiple buildings. "Man what happened, and where am I?" In his hand he had the Sengoku Driver and the Orange Lockeed.

He started walking around and he didn't recognize anything. "What is this place. This is like no where I know of."

Unknown to him there was a girl riding a giant polar bear about to run into to him. With all three members not really looking and the polar bear rammed into the boy sending him to the ground.

The girl realized that she hit someone and dismounted her polar bear dog to help the boy up. When the boy got up he opened his eyes and saw a girl around his age with dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a light blue top with blue pants and her hair was braided. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." The boy responded.

"I'm sorry I should have been looking." The girl said as she rubbed her head sheepishly.

"It's okay. I should have been paying attention as well," He said, "Anyways I'm Justin." He said as he held out his hand.

She took his hand, "I'm Korra and this my polar bear dog Naga."

"That's cool Korr-" Justin started until he realized what she just said, "did you just say a polar bear dog?" When he looked at Naga she was in fact a polar bear dog hybrid animal.

"Yeah that's what I said. Why did you ask?" Korra asked Justin.

Then boy shook his head, "nothing, never mind. So anyways I know this sounds stupid, but where are we?"

Korra looked at him strangely as he did not know the name of the city they are in, "We are in Republic City. Don't you live here?"

'What should I do? Should I tell her the truth or not?" Justin thought to himself. "Well you see something happened I was in my room then one minute I was in the park knocked out."

"Uh hu, so let's say I believe you what are you going to do now?" Korra asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't really know. Maybe I will find a way back home." Justin said.

Korra then smiled, "Then why not come with me. The thing you saying sounds like some sort of spiritual mumbo jumbo, and the place I'm going to has a spiritual master so maybe he can help you."

Justin then smiled, "Really, do you think he can help me?"

"Yeah I'm sure he can help you but first," she stopped as both teens stomach started to rumble she started to blush as she chuckled, "I think we both can use something to eat."

"Yeah I think you're right," Justin then started pat his pockets realizing something, "Shoot I don't have any money. Korra do you?"

Korra shook her head until she remembered something, "You said you woke up at a park right?" Justin nodded his head, "Then do you remember if there was a river?"

"Yeah there was. Why?" Justin's gears in his head started to turn, "Ohhhh that's why."

* * *

In the park Justin woke up in the two teens cought some fish and Korra used her firebending to make a fire and cook the fish. Korra then gave a cooked fish to Justin and asked, "So anyways, Where are you from Justin?"

The said boy tried to think but could not remember, "I don't know, all I could remember was a white light engulfing me in my room and I woke up here with these," Justin said as he took out the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

Before Korra could asked what those were a hobo emerged from the bush behind the two teens, "Uh, say, think I can get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" He asked as he flapped his elbows up and down.

The two teens looked at each other and then back at the man and Korra said, "Oh, uh, yeah, sure" but was not really certain. The man however was happy as he sat down, took a fish and hungerly devoured it.

"So..." Justin said awkwardly, "Do you live in that bush?" As he pointed to the said plant the man emerged from.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." The man said, "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you here?" Korra asked questionably. "I thought everyone in this city was 'livening it up.'" When she said that Justin let his head down at Korra naïve nature.

The man chuckled at the young lady's statement, "Hey, you've got a lot to learn newcomers." He then spreades his arm out in a welcoming jesters, "Welcome to Repulbic City."

The trio then heard a whistle and heard a voice, "Hey, you!" Korra and Justin turned to see a guard in shock, "Stop! You two can't fish here!"

The hobo turned towards his bush, "You two best skedaddle!" He said as he dives into his bush head first. Korra then whistles for Naga and the polar bear dog came running at the two as the mounted her and ran away.

Once they out ran the guard the two teens were riding naga in the park and heard a mans voice and it sounded like he was protesting something, "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have force nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra then dismounted Naga and started to walk up to the man. Justin saw this and asked her, "Korra what are you doing?" In a whisper like voice.

"What are you taking about," Korra said surprised, "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

The protested sounded unimpressed, "Oh yeah? Let me guess you two are benders."

Justin raised his hand, "actually I'm not-"

"Yeah, I am," Korra said cutting Justin off.

"Then I bet you'd just love to kick me off this platform with waterbending, huh? The protester asked challengingly.

"No she woul-" Justin tried to say but again cut off by Korra.

"I'mmseriously thinking about it." At what Korra said Justin face palmed his self.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Beers like these two only use their power to oppress us!" The protestor said getting the crow rallied up

The crowd looked at Jutin and Kirra angrily, "Yeah! Get out of here!"

Korra looked at this cite with dismay, "What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're...you're oppressing yourselves!" Once again Justin face palmed him self.

"That didn't even make sense."

Under the crowds screams at them Justin and Korra walked away when they couldn't hear the crowd anymore Justin turned to Korra, "Really? You're oppressing yourselves? Did that make any sense in your head?" Korra just punched him in his gut. "Okay got it."

An hour later the two were still walking around lost. That was until Korra saw and old lady near a store. "Excuse me, we're lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from Here?"

The old lady points down a street, "Just head down this street."

The teens were about to head down the street but a car turns on the street, "You two should get moving. It isn't safe here."

The car then pulls up and three people get out of it, and they approached a phonograph vendor. The leader sarcastically said to the vendor, "Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man then turned towards his friend as he lite his hand on fire.

Mr. Chung said in a trembling voice, "I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs." The fire bender then effortlessly kicks the object out of the vendor's hand with fire, reducing it to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, but fell to the ground.

The leader said, "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money, or else-"

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra asked as she interrupted them. They turned and saw Korra standing there confidently hand on her hips. Justi was standing next to her half nervous and half scared.

The three men saw this and laughed, "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Trid territory, and we're about to put you two, in the hospital."

"You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital," Korra said confidently and she slammed her fist into her palm, "and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

"Just who do you think you are?" The leader asked threateningly.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

That broke the leader as he waterbended water at Korra, but she stops the water and sends it back at him freezing his head. The earthbender then was about toarth bend but she was to fast and earth bender a a piller up sending flying and moments later he crashed to the ground. The firebender then shit fire at Korra but she blocked it and hit him sending him crashing into the wall.

"Got an idea of who I am, now chumps? She asked cockily.

But what she wasn't expexting the water bender pull out a Lockseed based of a mango and activated it. A zipper, a crack, appeared and opend up and a red lion monster jumped out, a Lion Inves. It then ran at Korra and slashed her sending her back. Korra tried to fight back but it was to much for her. The Lion Inves then hit her sending her back. It then locked back at the Triple Threat Triad and roared as the Mango Lockseed flew from the water bender's hand and into the Kanji's mouth. The Inves roared and took out the Triadand then faced Korra again.

"Man I wish I can do something to help her," Justin said to himself as he watched Kirra block a fire blast but got hit with water. Then a blonde women in a white dress and brown sandals with one red eye and the other brown. "Mai?"

"You can still live a normal life. Drop the Lockseed and find a way home," 'Mai' said.

Justin took the Lockseed out and looked at it, "I can't Korra needs help and I'm going to help her.

'Mai' looked down, "then fight, change the world in your image." After that she disappeared.

Justin looked at the Orange Lockseed and took out the Sengoku Driver and put it on his waist. To his surprise a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He took a deep breath and activated the Lockseed.

**Orange!**

All eyes looked at Justin as a crack appeared above his head and a giant metal orange decended from it. Justin then put the Locksedon the port and locked it.

**Lock On!**

The samurai warlords music started to play as he moved his hand to the cutting knife and pressed it down.

**Soiya!**

Theorange then fell on his head as 'orange juice' covered his body and made blue spandex with gold accents.

**Orange Arms: Hamachi on Stage!**

Then the orange started to unfold into a samurai like armor. His head now had a orange like shogun helmet on it and his visor was orange. The Sengoku Driver had the Lockseed holder holding two Lockseeds, the Pine and Ichigo Lockseeds, on the other side was the Musou Saber. In his hand was a sword designed like a orange slice, the Daidamaru.

Korra saw this a was surprised, "Justin is that you?"

Justin looked at Korra and smiled under his helmet, "Yeah it's me but I'm Kamen Rider Gaim, and," he said as he got into a stance and put the Daidamaru over his shoulder, "Koko kare wa ore no sutteji da!" (This is my stage now!). At that he ran at the monster.

Justin slashed the Inves across it's chest downward diagonally then horionally to the right. "Ha take that Kajin!" The Lion Inves then slashed Justin's chest in a X motion knocking him to his back.

"Where is it," his hand found it's way to the Musou saber on his waist and pulled it out, "got it!" He pulled the level and fired a couple of rounds of bullets knocking the Kajin back. "Yosha! (Alright!) Time to end this!" He then took the Musou Saber an Daidamaru and combined them at the hilt of both blades. He ran at the Lion Kajin and did a spinning slash.

Justin then Kicked the monster as it tried to get up sending it flying. He then took took the Lockseed of of it's port.

**Lock Off!**

He then set it on the port of the Musou saber and locked the Lockseed onto it.

**Lock On! **

**Ichi, Jyu, Hakyu, Sen, Man!**

** Orange Charge!**

His swords started to glow orange. He then slashed at the monster twice making a X then a orange made out of energy surrounded the Lion Inves. Justin then ran at it with his blade in hand and hit him across his body. When Justin stopped the mknster exploded.

Justin looked at his work and returned the Orange Lockeed and closed it de-transforming him.

Korra walked up to him surpised, "Whoa, why didn't you tell me you were a Kamen Rider Justin? That was so amazing."

When Justin heard this he was surprised, "Wait you know about Kamen Rider?"

"Yeah every Avatar is accompanied with a Kamen Rider. The Rider before you was named Kamen Rider Agito." Korra said.

Before Justin can reply an airship appeared and a voice was heard, "Police! Freeze where you are!" Metal bender then jumped out of their airship using cables to anchor themselves down.

Korra saw this and was in awe as she never seen metalbender before, "Cool, metalbenders." Justin got to admit they did have style.

"We caught the bad guys for you officers." Korra said proudly.

The leader pointed at the triad, "Arrest them!" On command the other cops bended their cables to secure the men. The two teens were smiling until, "You two are under arrests to."

Korra, shocked, said taking a step back, "What do you mean we're under arrest?" She pointed at the triad, "Thise are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

The officer looked around, "From the looks of it, you two smashed up a lot more than that."

Justin saw that he was right, "Look we were just trying to stop them, we didn't mean any harm."

"That may be but you are still under arrest," the officer said as he got into a stance and shoots a cable at Korra, but she moves out of the way and catches it.

"Wait, you-you can't arrest us!" She said as she continued to hold the cable, "Let us explain!"

The officer tried retracted his cable, "You can explain yourself all you like, down at the headquarters." He then retracts the cable and charges at Korra, but was stopped by Naga.

Korra then mounts her pet and the two ran off leaving Justin. While some cops went to pursue Korra the others stayed there looking at the Rider. Justin held his hands up like he surrenders, "I wasn't goin to run anyways so just take me," he said as metal cables wrapped around his waist, hands and legs, "but not like that!" He said as he was being dragged away.

* * *

In and interrogation room there was Justin and Korra and a women with grating hair and a scar on her left cheek, "Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest," the women slammed the clipboard she was holding on the table and stares at Justin and Korra angrily startling them, "You both are in a lot of trouble." She looks at Korra, "If you have stayed out just like your friends here you would be in a little less of trouble!"

"But there were some things threatening a helpless shopkeeper, andI had it-" Korra started but was cut off by the women.

The women aggressively said to Kora, "Can it!" She walked to the other side of the take and calmy said, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do kt hung. It's my duty to help people," the young women said with a smile, "See, I'm the Avatar," and then Korra points to Justin, "and he is the Kamen Rider."

However the women seemed unimpressed, "Oh, I am well aware of who you two are. And your Avatar and Kamen Rider titles might impress some people," he voice hardens, "but not me."

Korra saw surprise by this then decided, "All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

the women had a stern face as she looked at Korra, "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." She then sits on a chair.

Korra was surprised when she heard her last name, "Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong?"Korra then said excitedly, "You're Toph's daughter! Avatar Aang, Kamen Rider Agito and your mother were friends."

Lin looked like she didn't care, "That's ancient history." She then raised her voice, "And it got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place." Lin and Korra stare at each other while Justin just looked between the two.

Just then a cop opened a peephole in the metal wall, "Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighs and stands up annoyed, "Let him in."

A bald man wearing orange clothing enters the room. He has blue arrow tattoos on his head and a beard. Korra look down as she said, "Tenzin, sorry..." But she then looked up more upbeat, "I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Justin then sighed at Korra's way to cheer people up.

Tenzin takes a deep breath and looks at Lin and smiles, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is theAvatar in Republic Ciy? I thought you were supposed to moving down to the South Pole to train her." Oin said then looked at Justin, "and where did this boy come from?"

Tensin's looked at Justin confused, "I don't know where the boy came from, but my relocation has been delayed." He then looked at Korra who looks down guilty. "The Avatar, on the other hand,me ill be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put."

Korra's head shot up, "But-"

Tenzin cut her off, "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all damages."

Lin then sights, "Fine. Get them out of my City."

Tenzin looked at Lin calmly, "Always a pleasure, Lin." He turns to the teens in a hard tone, "Let's go you two."

As the three were walking to where to Naga was Tenzin looked disappointed, "Korra I can't believe you disobeyed the wishes of me and the White Lotus. Not only that you brought a civilian into this."

Korra then looked at Tenzin, "Katar agreed with men hat I should come here. She said it was my destiny."

At the mention of his mother Tenzin face went red, "DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!"

Korra then Continued, "And anyways Justin isn't just a regular civilian he is a Kamen Rider."

Tenzin looked surprised and then looked at Justin, "You're a Kamen Rider, just like Agito?"

Justin nodded his head, "Yeah I'm Kamen Rider GAim."

"Well then Justin maybe you can stay here." Tenzin said surprising both teens, "the city can use you help. But Korra you must go back to the South Pole where it is safe."

Korra looked devistated, "But Tenzin I can just stay there anymore. Yes, Republic City needs you and the Kamen Rider, but it also needs the Avatar."

Tenzin looked down, "Korra I'm sorry but it's not safe here. You are going back I'm sorry."

Justin interject, "Tenzin from what I've heard the Kamen Rider helps the Avatar. But how am I to help Korra if she is in the South Pole." Tenzin was about to say something but Justin kept going, "I think Korra should stay here and learn air bending from you, and I will do my best to try to keep her safe."

Tensin then sighed, "Fine, but Korra you must stay on the island." Hearing this Korra hugged Justin becuase he was able to change Tenzin's mind.

Just then a man holding Naga by her leash came in, "Excuse me but does this dog belong to one of you?" He asked as Naga licked his head making his hair stck up.

* * *

The next day there was a press conference interviewing both Korra and Jutin with Tenzin next to them. "Hello?" Korra said into themic uncertainly, "I'm Korra and this is Justin we are your new Avatar and Kamen Rider." With that the reporters started asking questions.

"Does this mean you'll be moving to Republic City?"

"Were you two trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Are you going ron be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution or both?"

"Will you be working with Cheif Beifong and the police?"

Korra decided to answer, "Uh...yes, we are definitely here to stay. I don't my plans, see I'm still in training, but I know this. Avatar Aang and Kamen Rider Agito meant this city to be the center of peace and balance in then role and I believe we can make the dream a reality," she then smiled toward the audience, "I look forward to serving you!"

The attention then went to the Rider, " what are you plans in the city?"

"What is your Rider name?"

"Where do your powers come from?"

"What do you call those monsters?"

Justin took a breath, "My name as a Rider is Kamen Rider Gaim. My powers and the monsters called Inves come from these things called Lockseeds. Also I don't really have a goal, but I'm here to help protect the people and Korra," he smiled, "so is that it?"

"Mr. Gaim, Ms. Avatar are you two dating? This question caused the two teens to blush.

"On second thought no more questions. See Ya!" Justin said as he jump of stag only to be stopped by Lin's earthbending

* * *

Later that night Justin was in his room supplied by Tenzin and the other people who live in the air temple. In his room he looked at his driver and Lockseeds, "I have the basic Lockseeds and Lockvehicles. But where did that mango Lockseed come from?"

* * *

A man in a suit with green goggles had turned off the radio after hearing that the Avatar and a new Kamen Rider was in republic city now. "Amon how do you want to handle this?" the man in the suite asked to a robbed man looking at a large map of Republic city.

"So the Avatar and a new rider have arrived early, it looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans," Amon said as he turned to his subordinate with his white mask with the red circle on it.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter one. I hope you like this chapter. Anyways see you next time.**


End file.
